verbal seduction
by hypheniated
Summary: All it took was Gaara's mastery of the art of speech to steal Sakura away from Sasuke. GaaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**this is called: **__verbal seduction  
><em>_hypheniated**: is the author  
><strong>__**the pairing is: **Gaara/Sakura  
><em>_**the disclaimer: **I wish I owned the song lyrics, and I own none of the characters.  
><em>_**summary: **all it took was the art of speech for Gaara to steal Sakura away from Sasuke. GaaSaku.  
><em>_**the inspiration: **One of my favourite songs - Seduction by Eminem.  
><em>_**note: **this is going to lean strongly on dialogue as the title suggests._

* * *

><p><em><strong>this is: <strong>chapter one_

* * *

><p>They met after she crashed into him outside Araxia, his favourite coffee shop. She was carrying a tall paper cup of a steaming mocha latte and he was wearing a white tank, an open black leather jacket, and a fresh stinging tattoo on his forehead.<p>

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" she cried out. Half of the contents were dumped on him.

"…" he looked down on himself, and looked up a little to glare.

He was matched with the clearest emerald green eyes he had ever seen. They were framed with feathery pinkish black lashes and deep purplish bags under her almond shaped eyes.

Startled, he dropped his glare. "It's alright. Not a big deal." he murmured, taking off his jacket.

She handed him a napkin, and he began to wipe off some of the liquid. She began to apologize and ramble profusely.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I'm so sleepy and-"

He cut her off. "It won't stain. I'll buy you a new whatever you were drinking." Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her inside.

"But…" her doe-like eyes went wide and her cheeks turned pink. "I don't even know you!"

"It's fine. I was going to get something anyways." he said bluntly.

She had no answer to that, so they placed their orders, and stood waiting for their drinks.

He took a minute to have a good look at her.

She was quite petite, only coming up to his shoulder, with a shock of vibrant pink hair covering her head. Judging from her eyebrows, it had to be real.

She was somewhat slender yet voluptuous. With her breasts peeking out of her blouse, seemed to him a perfect handful, with a touch of perkiness. Her bottom, encased in an A-line skirt, was shapely and was begging for a slap.

He spotted an engagement ring, and frowned at the sight. Pity that she was taken. She was rather cute.

He touched her arm. "I'm Gaara no Subaku." he spoke softly, aware that his harsh voice meshed strangely with the lowered tone. "And you are?"

She stared at him for a second in confusion, and introduced herself, breaking into an innocent smile. "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno-to-be-Uchiha."

He chuckled. "Strange last name, Sakura Haruno-to-be-Uchiha."

"My boyfriend proposed to me last week." her smile faltered a slight. "It was interesting, to say the least."

"Oh?" he raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

She changed the subject. "Is your hair colour natural?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Is yours?"

"Yes."

"Then so is mine."

There was a slight awkward moment, and then their drinks arrived.

"Would you care to sit down with me, Sakura?" he boldly asked, gesturing to an empty booth nearby.

"I…I suppose." She nervously sat down first, her legs primly together with tense shoulders.

He gave her a funny look, and sprawled across from her, his red and brown high-top sneakers perched on the edge of the table.

He took a long sip of his dark Americano with a shot of espresso, savouring the taste. "Relax." he said suddenly, cocking his head at her with a calculating look on his pale face. "I may look rather rougher than your average tie-wearing male, but I assure you that I'm harmless. I've even got a sister who's a high class fashion designer."

If it was possible, she tensed further, clasping her hands together.

"Come on. You did spill coffee on me. You owe me some company." he offered in explanation. "You look rather sleepless." he commented.

"How do you know that it isn't my makeup?" she shot at him, her eyes full of bottle green fire.

He gave a low whistle. "I'm just making conversation. Can't I make conversation with a pretty woman?" he gave an impish grin. "Especially with one that is unusually engaged so young?" What the heck was coming over him? He usually wasn't this cocky with women he just met.

She flushed an adorable bright pink. "I'm-I'm twenty-three." she stammered.

"I'm twenty-three too." he offered. "And you don't see me engaged to some girl. You see people our age drinking and studying their asses off in university."

"I've been with my boyfriend for five years, ten in love with him." she shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe that's why."

He again raised a nonexistent eyebrow, and hissed at the pain it brought.

"Are you alright?" she inquired, looking at him with bewilderment.

"I have a new tattoo." he pointed at his forehead, where the word for 'love' in Chinese was imprinted. "Ironically it means love."

"Why?"

"No reason I want to share today. I want to hear about your fiancé. You've spent ten years in love with him? What was he doing in that five year span?" he asked brusquely, brushing away the pain.

Sakura eyed his tattoo one last time before turning her attention to her cup. "Sleeping around with other girls." she said so quietly that he almost didn't catch the words.

"Ah."

"When he finally turned his attention to me, I was overjoyed. He's my first boyfriend. The only one I'll ever have." She smiled at the thought.

"You've never had a boyfriend before him?" Gaara asked with a touch of disbelief.

"I was waiting for him to notice me."

He shook his head.

His phone chimed, and he dug in his pocket and flicked it open.

_Ino's makin italian food. Come over? – Kiba_

The red-haired man texted immediately back.

_Expect me. – G_

"Who's that?" she asked, twirling a lock of pink hair.

"Buddy of mine. His girlfriend's making dinner and he invited me." he ruffled his red hair.

"I see." she checked the silver watch on her wrist. "I better get going soon. My boyfriend gets uneasy if I'm late."

"Maybe your boyfriend should call you every hour to assuage his worries." he said mockingly, tiring of all this mysterious boyfriend talk. Even Ino or Temari never gushed about their boyfriends like this.

Her mouth dropped open in an expression of indignation. "No. My boyfriend isn't needy." she defended hotly, standing up. "You don't even know him. He's sweet, caring, and shy."

He stood up as well, stripping off his dirty tank top. He received a couple wolf whistles, and Sakura flushed red at the sight of his lightly tanned abs. He put on his jacket and shoved the shirt into his pocket.

"Sorry-about-the-shirt-thanks-for-the-coffee-I'll-see-you-around." she scooted out of the booth and practically bolted out the door, the tips of her ears redder than a tomato.

He chuckled. "See you around." he tossed a tip on the table, and sauntered out of Araxia, heading towards Ino's apartment building. A silly grin crept onto his face, scaring other pedestrians.

She was a delightfully enchanting damsel. Hopefully he'd bump into her again sometime.

* * *

><p><em>Such passion<br>__You'd expect this sort of reaction  
><em>_From her_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy, and review. I'll update if I get at least five. Pinky-swear.<strong>_

_**:E hypheniated**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**this is: **chapter two_

* * *

><p>"Hello, Gaara." Ino gave him a fake flirtatious bat of her eyelashes when she opened the door, aware that the nosy old lady down the hallway was spying on her through her peephole. "Come on in. I heart your tattoo." With a whip of her long platinum blonde hair, she allowed him in.<p>

"Thanks. That lady of 507 still thinks you're a slut?" he snorted when he stepped in.

"Yeah. She was like 'that Yamanaka girl. Honestly! She should keep her legs and door shut to all those men coming in and out of there. She's giving the building a bad rep!' Like hell I am. What about that tramp of a granddaughter you have? Stupid old hag." She rolled her blue eyes. "I only fuck one boy, and that's Kiba. All you others mooch off my cooking and take advantage of my good nature."

"Hey, Gaara." Kiba greeted with a mouthful of lasagne. He crammed a piece of garlic bread in. "Nice tat."

"You're disgusting, Kiba." Gaara sat down next to him.

"You know you like it."

"No."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, baby." she whacked him lightly on the head as she placed a steaming dish of clam fettuccine in front of the red-haired man.

He breathed in the delicious aroma. "Temari told me to ask if tomorrow for the photo shoot is alright with you?"

"Fine by me."

"But Ino…" the brown-haired man whined.

"No money equals no condoms which means no sexytime." she said without skipping a beat. "My dildo and I will get reacquainted."

"But Ino…" he pouted.

Gaara thrust his coffee-stained shirt into her hands, and she began to walk off to the master bedroom. Without turning her back, she answered him.

"Ino doesn't want babies yet. Ino still wants to model skinny-girl clothing. Ino does not want to model maternity wear."

Gaara snickered as he pulled off his jacket. "Cock blocked by my sister."

"Shut up. When was the last time you got laid?"

"I don't kiss and tell." he smirked. "Unlike the certain dog-loving dork who told everyone in our school via announcement speaker that he got to feel up the breasts of co-captain Yamanka of the cheerleading team _in detail_."

"That was so embarrassing." she returned with an identical white tank, which the jade-eyed man gladly put on. "You described my tits so well that I couldn't look at any of the male teachers for the rest of the year."

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS. THAT WAS TENTH GRADE."

* * *

><p>With his belly full, he lazily strode out of their building. Ino always made top-notch food.<p>

"Gaara!" he turned quickly, and let her come up to him.

"Hinata." he gave her customary pecks to her cheeks. "Class ended?"

She wore leg warmers and carried a pair of worn ballerina slippers. "Just did, chickadee. Pity you're just leaving Ino's. I adore your tattoo!" she reached a finger to trace it, but he shook his head.

"Just got the tat done today. Haven't seen you in ages, little girl." he flashed a toothy grin at her.

"Not since the scene we made in Karin's bar. Stop calling me that, I'm not little." she giggled. "She was so angry at me for dancing on her tables." She rubbed her lavender coloured eyes. "I'm so tired all the time. Teaching and practicing and modelling are all I do nowadays."

"Promise to call me up sometime when you're not busy."

"Pinky-swear it. Anyways, I've got to go up and eat, starved for carbs." she pecked his cheeks. "Au revoir, biscuit."

"Same to you, girl." He resumed his trek to cross the park, oblivious to a short-spiky blond haired boy nearby tipsily yelling for someone.

* * *

><p>As he was cutting through an often-unused path, he was rudely elbowed by some stranger coming from the direction he was heading in.<p>

"Watch it." he growled, stopping.

"Now, you watch it, you little bitch." the dark-haired man said drunkenly. "Don't get in my way."

"I'd rather not be in your way. I walk down a straight path, thanks very much." Gaara snorted. "You're stepping in the green sea of dog crap."

"Well why don't you get out of my way so I can."

"You're quite rude, aren't you?"

"You're getting in my way."

"Is that all you can say, one-hit wonder?" he snickered.

"Don't you know who I am?" the other slurred. "I'm Sas-" he bent over to hurl in the bushes.

"Nope, don't know the name. Sas-Puke, did you say? Are you someone I'm supposed to know?" he taunted.

"My dad owns-"

"Ah, you're one of those I-use-my-daddy's-name types." he mocked. "Sorry, I don't like to associate myself with your type. They're a bit too...wimpy for my taste."

"You'll pay for that!" and with that, the dark-haired man lunged, anger crazed in his onyx eyes.

The green-eyed boy simply stepped to the side and let the other fall into the bushes.

"Stop ruining the scenery. People have to fix your blunders, you know. Nobody likes to see a man-shaped imprint in the bushes, or a man lying in the bushes covered in his puke. Have you no class?" he sighed. "Your daddy can't make trees grow back with money."

A blond man completely sober and sopping wet wandered into the little path.

"Hey, have you seen a dude- oh shit! Sasuke!" he ran over to him, but backed away when he saw the multicoloured vomit everywhere.

"This your friend?" Gaara asked with a little disgust. "You sure did let him become piss-drunk."

"He actually only had three shots. He can't really hold his liquor well." he said apologetically. "And he then got away from me while I-"

"Save me the story. Your friend's a moron."

"He kinda is, believe me. The blonde-haired man's tanned whisker-scarred face scrunched up in thought. "How the hell am I gonna take him home…"

"Drag him."

"Ha, that's not a half-bad idea…" he shrugged. "How'd he fall into the bushes?"

"He tried to attack me when he bumped into me." The red-haired man snorted.

"Dumbass." He kicked his friend's foot before turning to Gaara. "Thanks for letting him fall into something soft. His fiancée would skewer me if I returned with his pretty-boy face damaged."

"No problem. Have fun trying to lug him home."

"You too. Minus the lugging part." The blonde man grimaced as the jade-eyed male walked away. "Fucking gross, man, falling into your own barf…"

* * *

><p><em>I am awesome<br>and you are just  
>awestruck<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, kiddies, I am only just getting started. <strong>_

_**Incredibly grateful that you guys gave me over double the amount of reviews I asked for.**_

_**So once again, review for me, for reviews are expressions of love, hate, or criticism. **_

_**:E hypheniated**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**this is: **chapter three_

* * *

><p>He was trudging along, his fur lined hood up when he spotted her sitting forlornly by the duck pond in his park.<p>

She looked up in emerald-eyed surprise when he stopped in front of her.

"Waiting for someone?" without an invitation he sat down.

"You could say that. I'm waiting for a friend." she sighed. "My boyfriend didn't call this morning."

He rolled his eyes. "Why, does he call every morning at ten o'clock on the dot?"

"Yeah. Whenever he wakes up so I can hear his sleepy voice." she fiddled with her powder blue scarf.

"So why didn't you call him?"

"I did. He didn't pick up. Later his best friend calls me and says that they crashed at a friend's place." she sighed. "I didn't know that he went out."

"So your boyfriend likes to keep tabs on you, but you don't keep tabs on him." he looked at her. "That doesn't sound right."

"It's not. But I don't worry." she had pride in her voice. "He's faithful to me."

"And how would you know that? You don't keep tabs on him."

"Because he proposed to me, remember?" she waved a heavy gold ring in front of his face – inlaid with tiny diamonds and rubies in the shape of a fan.

"Ah." he eyed the trinket with some derision. "That's just a flimsy symbol. My buddy and his girlfriend aren't the marrying kind – she loves her freedom, and so does he – but that doesn't stop them from getting into fights with people that just give the other a glance. Does your fiancé do that?"

"I can't do that! I'd end up being expelled from my university if I did that with every female I saw staring at him!" she frowned, looking down.

He reached out and tilted her chin up to look at him. "You didn't answer my question."

She jerked out of his grip. "Who said you could do that?"

"Who said you should avoid direct questions?"

"Who gives you the right to ask me questions like that?" she shouted furiously, jumping up in her high-heeled boots.

"Hey, now, don't scare the ducks." he grinned at the expense of her ire. "I was only asking innocent questions. Who is this…ludicrously perfect boyfriend of yours?"

"He's someone I'd prefer to keep a secret." she pursed her lips as she sat back down.

"What makes him so fantastic then?" he asked indulgently as he stretched his body.

"He remembers my birthday. He knows my favourite foods. He surprises me with flowers, chocolate, and presents. He's an amazing kisser. He's so good looking. I can't believe he's mine. He makes feel like a princess." she said simply.

"…Nothing else?" he inquired curiously.

She blushed prettily, pink travelling up her cheeks. "W-we haven't made love yet." she stuttered.

His jade eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You're a virgin?" he choked.

"What?" she turned even redder.

"Wow. Just…wow." he closed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I haven't talked to a virgin since graduating high school…"

"I was saving myself for him."

"You're insane." he heard himself say. This chick was the craziest girl he'd ever met, he decided. "Your fiancée has sowed his wild oats, and yet you haven't even been plucked?"

She hid her heart-shaped face in her jacket.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about, Sakura." he gave her a strange smile. "I commend you for it. It must've been difficult to do." he murmured, sliding his hands into his pockets.

She poked her head out. "I just kept my head buried in books." she said bashfully. "And said no."

He leaned back into the bench, still amazed by this piece of information.

"W-What about you?" she asked shyly.

"Me?" he gave her a sly grin. "Why do you want to know?"

"Information trade?"

"Hmm…" he pretended to consider it. "I'd rather keep it a mystery." he winked.

She frowned. "But I revealed a secret!" she exclaimed childishly.

"Doesn't mean I'd give one of mine up. I'm a taker, not a giver." he smirked.

"Sakura! I'm sorry for making you wait!" a girl in a black coat ran up, wispy strands of brown hair falling out of her buns. "Did I make you wait long?"

"No." she muttered, put out.

"Who's this?" the newcomer turned her gaze on Gaara. "A friend of yours?"

"Something like that." he said smoothly. "I'm Gaara. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Tenten." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she took in his oversized fur-hooded jacket and tattoo. "You don't seem the usual kind of person Sakura would be hanging around with." she said bluntly.

"That's where the 'something like that' comes in. You see, she spilled coffee on me yesterday. In payment she gave me some of her precious time." he enjoyed the apprehensive look that crossed Tenten's face.

"Let's go, Tenten." Sakura tugged on her friend's sleeve. "Kin and Tayuya are probably at our meeting place right now."

She gave him a last wary onceover, and the two girls bid their goodbyes and walked off.

He watched them wryly as they headed through the garden aspect of the park before striding off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"I do not like that dude one bit." Tenten shivered, tucking her hands into her pockets.<p>

"You only spent two minutes in his presence." Sakura shrugged, pushing her hair behind her ears. "He's quite nice. Even though I was the one who dumped hot coffee all over him, he bought me a new one. He didn't even get angry at me!"

"Doesn't matter. He's got tattoos."

"You have a tattoo of a bow and arrow on your shoulder, Tenny."

"That's different. I bet he has gang tattoos on his chest and arms. Like come on, he's got one on his forehead! Only a narcissist has a tattoo of 'love' character on his face. Stay away from him."

She paused for an intake of breath. "And that oversized fur jacket. That's alarm bells ringing. He dresses like a gang member."

"Stop stereotyping, Tenny." The pink-haired woman said softly. "You of all people should know that looks don't make the person."

"I know." she sighed. "I'm just getting a weird vibe from him, okay? At least be careful around him. Don't mention him to Sasuke."

"Course not! He wouldn't approve."

She knew she shouldn't hang around him. He wasn't of her normal crowd – hell, she didn't even know if he even went to college or had a steady job!

"Hey-hoo, Tenten! Sakura! Over here!" Tayuya waved from the courtyard of the tiny café they frequented.

Once they sat down, Kin waved her hand at the waiter, who promptly served a mocha latte and a cappuccino.

Sakura sipped her drink thoughtfully, analyzing the taste after a moment. "It doesn't quite taste the same as the one I had yesterday."

"Did you come here?" the black haired girl asked, stirring her tea.

"I actually was somewhere else."

"Well duh."

"…well, the one I had was better than this one."

"Are you serious? This is Sweet Cheeks Bakery, the highest rated café and bakery in the city. It serves the best of everything." Kin rolled her eyes. "There was probably a large amount of addictives and sacchrides in it so it tasted better." she dismissed. "No place in this city is better than here for caffeinated drinks."

"Maybe you're right."

"Course I'm right. I'm a nutritionist, and I read all of the popular food blogs."

Tenten turned to her. "So? I've had a better burger at McDonalds than that grossly-expensive place you recommended last week?"

"No way! There were so many good reviews about that place!"

He was starting to grow on her, she admitted to herself. His quick wit was refreshing compared to the constant drone of science and feminine company she heard everyday.

And he was quite attractive, with his unusual good looks. He was unconventional-looking, just like her.

She frowned.

But Sasuke was more handsome, with his pale, translucent skin, and raven-black hair and onyx eyes, she decided. No dull-jade eyed redhead could ever replace her dark prince.

In a sudden flux of insecurity, she excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

In the dim lighting, she put in a couple quarters into the payphone and dialled.

"_Hello?"_ a male voice muttered groggily.

"Hey, Sasuke. It's me."

"_Sakura? Is there something wrong? You're calling me in the middle of the day."_

She hesitated.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all."

"_Why are you using a payphone? Where are you? Are you alone?"_

"I'm out with the girls having coffee at Sweet Cheeks."

"_I see."_

There was a pregnant pause.

"Want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"_Let's eat light."_

She frowned at this, but agreed. "Why?"

"_I'm a bit unwell."_

"What? What's wrong? Did you catch a cold?"

"_Nothing serious. A headache. Nothing that can't be fixed by some sleep and aspirin."_

"Okay…if you're sure…"

"_I am. I'll pick you up at seven. We'll go to Porcelain."_

"I've never been there."

"_I know. It's good. Shikamaru went there. Talk to you later, okay? I love you, keeper of my heart and soul."_

She laughed. "That's so cheesy. I love you too. See you tonight!"

He hung up first.

* * *

><p><em>And thangs just ain't been the same since the day I came forth<br>__You wear your heart on your sleeve  
><em>_I sport that white tank boy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope people are enjoying it so far. <strong>_

_**Next chapter will be catalytic.**_

_**Review, for reviews are expressions of love, hate, and criticism.**_

_**Plus the more reviews I get = happiness + the will to write.**_

_**:E hypheniated**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**this is: **chapter four_

* * *

><p>His cell rang just as he left his sister's office building.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Yo. Marry me." _a velvety male voice poured into his ear.

"You're a bit too submissive for my taste, Sai. I like ones that fight back."

"_Pity. I long for the day you and I will be gay lovers and live happily ever after. Karin's bar. After we'll go to Shino's club. Hinata's on her way over."_

"Hunting for sport, huh?"

"_Always, my friend. Will you do the two of us an honour and join us tonight?"_

"Gladly. I'll make my way over there right now."

* * *

><p>Was the place plainclothes or fancy?<p>

She settled for a simple little black dress with no jewellery.

At seven-oh-five, he arrived and whisked her away into a cab.

"How was your day?" she asked cheerfully.

"Boring. Slept mostly. Still got a bit of a headache unfortunately. Won't mar our night, promise." He grabbed her hand. "You look absolutely beautiful. Like an angel from heaven." he whispered.

"Wearing a black dress isn't very angelic, Sasuke." It put a smile on her face.

"Even if you were wearing a paper bag I would think you were still beautiful." he said seriously.

She changed the subject. "So tell me about this new place we're going."

"It's called Porcelain. It's got an extensive drinks menu. It's got a bunch of really delicate looking snack-meals. I think you'll like it."

"A bar?" she guessed.

"Well, a restaurant-bar."

"Sweet." she stared dully out the window, watching as the lights flew by.

The rest of the ride was silent and awkward. He didn't say anything further, and she didn't have anything to talk about.

After they paid the driver, they climbed out onto the sidewalk.

"What a lovely door." she examined the ornate mythical carvings.

"Isn't it?" a feminine voice spoke. "My friend designed it."

Sakura turned to see a striking midnight-blue haired woman in lace-up dancing pumps standing next to her.

The woman blinked, revealing bright lavender irises. "And my friend's brother carved it for the proprietor of this place."

"That's pretty cool." Sasuke came up behind them. "After you, my beauty." He opened the door. "And you too, miss."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Thank you."

A maître'd bowed. "Good evening, Hinata. For how many tonight?"

"They're not with me." she gestured to the pair standing behind her. "I take it that Sai isn't here yet, then."

"Ah, he's chatting with Karin in the kitchen."

"I'll head off and make nice with them. Prepare Table 23 for us, please."

"Certainly. Joanne will escort you there." he snapped his fingers. "Joanne! Take Hinata to the kitchen. And will it be just you two tonight, sir?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Alright." Another snap of his fingers, and a young boy appeared. "Wendell, please take this couple."

"With pleasure. Please follow me."

They sat down at a somewhat secluded booth on the north side close to the kitchen doors.

"Would you like to start off with a drink?"

"A bloody Caesar, please." Sasuke said immediately.

"A glass of water will be fine for me, thanks." Sakura gave him a pointed look.

"Promptly." he walked off.

"Sasuke! You have a headache, drinking more isn't going to help." she admonished him.

"It's a Caesar, Sakura. It has more Clamato juice than vodka. Plus it's a hangover cure."

"Kin told me that it isn't."

"Seems to work for me."

"Alright then…"

Bang!

A magenta-haired woman stomped out, slamming the door open.

A black-haired man trailed after her. "Ah, Karin, she doesn't mean to make you mad, you know. Relax."

"Kiki, you have a customer outside…" the blue-haired woman floated out.

"Right. Just go sit down, Hina, and mind your own business."

"If that's what you want, Kiki." she gracefully landed in a table in the middle with her lithe legs crossed.

The other woman disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I apologize for the commotion." the ink-haired man turned to the couple. "My friend is a bit of a lit candle to the owner's curtains."

"No problem. No harm done." Sakura smiled.

"Good to know." he went off to join the woman sitting down.

The waiter returned, carrying a tray aloft with four drinks.

"Here you are. A Caesar for the gentleman, and a glass of water for the lady."

"Thanks."

"Do you need a few minutes more?" he eyed the unopened menus.

"Oh! Yes." Sakura said sheepishly. She reached for one.

"Alright." he went off to the only other occupied table.

"This is such an empty restaurant…" she whispered.

"It gets busier later." he began to peruse his menu.

* * *

><p>Gaara approached the door that his brother had made, and slipped inside.<p>

He bristled. There was a crowd in front of him.

Leaning against the wall, he sought out Hinata and Sai.

He gave a start. His thin-lipped mouth curved into an amused smile.

Why, he'd recognize that head of pink hair anywhere.

* * *

><p>"How are your ballet classes?" Sai took a swig of his flute of champagne.<p>

"Just fine. I'm teaching twelve year olds. It's fun. They're so serious about it." Hinata laughed.

"It's probably because you are the top dancer in the-" he stopped, slightly horrified at what he just voiced.

"I am, aren't I." she gave a sad smile. "It's okay, Sai."

They were quiet for a moment before he resumed conversation.

"My, has the noise level risen. Is Gaara even here yet?" he scratched at a stray blob of green paint on his wrist.

"When'd you call him?"

"Forty-three minutes ago."

"He should be here, then…" she craned her neck to stare at the cramped doorway. "Oh, I see him!" she waved.

The redhead paid her hand no heed.

"Damn. He can't see us." she got up, her thin violet skirt swishing as she strode over to the crowded doorway.

"Gaara!" she called out loud enough for the entire bar to hear her.

Heads turned to watch as the jade-eyed man walked through the parting of the crowd towards the midnight-haired girl.

He reached her, and pecked her on the cheek.

Astonished, Sakura looked on.

Abruptly, he caught her eye, and smirked.

He whispered something into the lavender-eyed girl's ear, and they made their way over.

* * *

><p>Quickly, she turned back to Sasuke.<p>

"What's happening?" he demanded.

"Nothing." she plastered on a smile. "I know him."

"From where?" he surveyed the pair.

Before she could say another word, they reached the table.

"Good evening, Sakura. How odd of to meet you at one of my favourite places. And you must be her surreptitious fiancé that she always talks about." he gave an air of being benign as he scrutinized the dark-haired man. "I'm Gaara."

"I'm Sasuke." he sniffed disdainfully, reaching out to cradle Sakura's limp hand. "She's never mentioned you before. Where did she meet you?"

Oblivious to the Uchiha, she blanched.

"She and I met." The other female spoke, her eyes sparkling with deviousness. "My dog went loose in the park. The silly pup found her. I'm Hinata, by the way." she stretched out a hand.

He shook it warily. "That doesn't explain him."

Sakura looked fearful.

"I was looking for Hinata to give her coffee." Gaara said derisively. "Are all of her male acquaintances subjected to such…dissection?" his voice became harshly soft.

"I apologize." But Sasuke kept an eye on the redhead.

"Do enjoy your night out." Hinata uttered. "I think Sai may be getting lonely by himself. It was lovely meeting you, Sasuke. Ciao!"

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke." he drawled. "I do hope we subsequently shall cross paths at a later date."

"I could say the same." he responded, taken aback at the civility of Gaara's tone.

"And Sakura." the tattooed man inclined his head.

She saw a wicked gleam in his eye.

She bit her lip, and clutched Sasuke's hand a little bit tighter.

"Till we meet again." and he went off to join his friends.

* * *

><p><em>Better get your girlfriend in check<br>It's psychological warfare_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked Sasuke and Gaara's meeting.<strong>_

_**Review to let me know if you did or not?**_

_**:E hypheniated**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**note for **__**poket**__**:**_ _hello there. If this story isn't quite to your taste, I do have a few other fics brewing. One will be a GaaSakuSasu triangle. No boyxboy though. Another shall be… GaaSaku from Sasuke's perspective. And maybe a straight up SasuSaku if I'm up for it. I'm glad you don't mind it so far._

_With Hinata, I'm just a little bit sick on how she is normally portrayed. If I get a chance I will show a softer, more-canon side of her. As well, she isn't a main character, so I don't think she'll be appearing much. But basically I wanted her to be cool, so I made her cool to my standards. _

_Thanks for your review. It's awesome to see a reviewer from Bedroom taste my new stuff._

* * *

><p><em><strong>this is: <strong>chapter five_

* * *

><p>She spotted him as he was unloading cardboard boxes from the back of a steel delivery truck.<p>

He wiped his face with his much-toned forearm, the tips of his red hair dripping with sweat.

"Hi there, delivery boy."

He spun around, and broke into a surprised but delighted expression.

"Why, Sakura, I didn't think you'd approach me while I'm working."

"I would have never pegged you as a delivery boy." she regarded him with a perplexed face.

"Ah." he shrugged. "I just do odd jobs for my sister." he carelessly gestured at the building. "This is her flagship store."

"Cool." she smiled. "Would you show me around?"

He chuckled, glancing down at his somewhat-grimy appearance. "If you don't mind, Sakura, waiting until I've finished taking in all the boxes? Then I will be free to show you the store."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, a sprinkle of pink dusting across her cheekbones. "I'm keeping you from your job! I'll just stand over here by this…uh…trash can." she said sheepishly, edging away from him.

He turned away, a silly grin on his face.

She was growing more and more adorable every time he met her.

* * *

><p>He held the glass door open for her as she walked into the beautiful multicoloured pastel-coloured room.<p>

He took in her arrestingly wide-eyed expression as a good sign.

"Welcome to Menthe."

"Oh my gosh." she tiptoed towards a cracked Corinthian pillar, where a pair of stilettos stood, a spidery crisscrossing of delicately beaten chains across the top. "This is beautiful."

"Handcrafted." he smiled. "Temari ordered only ten pairs are to be made. Size seven only. This one is just a prototype."

"Just a prototype?" her eyes bugged. "It doesn't look like a prototype!"

"A lucky ten buyers have already reserved them, with a list of a three hundred waiting in case one of them chooses not to purchase them."

"Oh my…" she gasped, her hands fluttering to her chest. "That's crazy."

"Just goes to show that I'm the brains of the family."

They both turned to see a dark blonde standing behind them in the tallest pumps Sakura had ever seen on a pregnant woman.

"Temari." Gaara inclined his head. "I've finished unloading."

"Thanks, baby brother. And who is your gorgeous friend here?" she winked at her as she stretched out her manicured hand.

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." she said shyly, shaking the offered hand.

"Likewise. A friend of my brother's?"

"You could say that."

"Hm." the elder woman scrutinized her with a interested eye. "She could be a model."

He sighed in exasperation. "You say that about all my friends, Temari. And look now, they all model for you."

"What can I say? I have an eye for the ladies." she giggled. "As well as the men. Feel free to look around, Sakura, and select anything you want to take home. Just don't take the whole store with you."

"No way." Sakura gasped. "I couldn't!"

"Anyone who is a friend of my brother's has got to have impeccable taste. Go!" she shooed the pink-haired woman away to pick from the couture ball gowns to expensive gold bracelets. "Enjoy!"

He led his twenty-seven year old sister to one of the plush chairs used for waiting husbands. "How's the baby? And didn't Shino tell you not to wear high heeled shoes?"

"Fuck that. The heels stay on my feet until my ankles are too swollen. I've got an image to uphold, you know. Junior's being a good boy, so far he hasn't been overly active in here." she stroked her engorged belly tenderly. "Can't wait. Two more months."

"Good."

"So, tell me about this lovely thing you've brought."

"She's engaged."

"What?" she craned her neck to stare at the pink-haired sylph. "Pity. She's adorable. Love the bone structure her parents blessed her with. You two would be absolutely a dream in my Valentine's Day campaign next month with your hair colours."

"She's a university student with a rich-ass fiancé."

"Touchy aren't you, baby brother." she laughed. "You have a crush on her."

He pursed his thin lips.

"You do. I can tell." she laughed again, adjusting the neckline of her stylish maternity dress. "A part of me says don't go marriage-breaking, but the other part is all like screw that, you need love." she ruffled his hair to show her his tattoo. "So you don't have to go on inking yourself like this. I do love that you did it though."

"Is this okay to take?" Sakura came back clutching the stilettos she had seen in the beginning.

Temari gave Gaara a knowing look. "Of course. They're yours."

"Oh, thank you!" she broke out in the happiest grin.

"Why don't you wear them out?" he said softly.

"Sure!" she agreed as she bent over to take off her shoes.

"She's got a nice ass." Temari mouthed.

Gaara only nodded, still stunned by his sister's half-approval to pursue the strawberry-haired woman.

"I've got a customer coming in about…" she glanced at her watch- "ten minutes. I have to go get ready." she disappeared into the back room.

"What do you think, Gaara?" she unfolded her body.

"You have beautiful ankles." he muttered with some difficulty. "You wear the shoes well."

"Thank you." she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>They ended up at Araxia again.<p>

He sipped his Americano as she examined her new footwear for the umpteenth time.

"How much do these retail for?" she inquired.

"I don't think you want to know." he smirked, knowing full well that the exorbitant amount would shock her.

"Please?"

He changed the subject with a chuckle. "I apologize for coming up to your table last night."

She flushed an angry colour. "It wasn't good. I had a terrible meal thanks to you."

"Oh?" he gave her a mildly interested look.

"Sasuke wasn't too happy with you intruding our meal."

"Fussy, isn't he."

"He just likes things going his way."

"I do hope Hinata acted properly in saying she met you first."

"Oh, yes." she said, twiddling her fingers as she kept her viridian irises down. "Thank her for me. Sasuke doesn't like it when I meet new boys he doesn't know."

He feigned a yawn. "Does he not trust you?"

"He does! He just doesn't trust other men."

"I see." he said pensively. "You are a beautiful woman. I wouldn't blame him for being worried that another man would snatch such a prize from his hands."

She blushed. "T-thanks." she stuttered.

"Is he always so…interrogative towards new people?"

"Unfortunately a negative quality but I can live with it. He warms up though. But I'm friendly enough for the both of us." she laughed. "He's the total opposite of our best friend Naruto."

"Naruto…?" he raised an invisible eyebrow. He remembered that blond man he met in the park.

"I know, it's such a funny name right? To be named after Japanese fish paste?" she giggled. "I love him anyways. He's loud, talkative, and great fun to be around. Blonds do have all the fun."

He distractedly agreed, cogs turning in his head.

If the blond boy she mentioned was Naruto, the man he met in the park looking for his friend…

"Sakura! What are you doing in- oh. Hello there. Who are you?"

A red -haired woman stopped her strut.

"Tayuya! What are you doing here?"

Then Sasuke was the inebriated idiot that tried to attack him.

He allowed a flash of a malicious grin before looking up to greet the stranger.

* * *

><p><em>Cause I'm not livin' up<br>my own expectations_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I promise Gaara will seriously begin his chase in the next chapter. <strong>_

_**Review please?**_

_**:E hypheniated**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**note:** I apologize for the two week-ish delay. I contracted a cold from my boyfriend._

* * *

><p><em><strong>this is: <strong>chapter six_

* * *

><p>"I'm just having coffee." The two girls said in unison. They laughed.<p>

"And who is this fellow you have here?" she asked, sliding into the booth beside Sakura. "I'm Tayuya, a friend of Sakura's."

"I'm Gaara." he said lazily. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." she gave a light giggle. "You're very attractive."

"Has someone spiked your coffee, Tay?" the pink-haired woman gave her a strange look.

"It's his pheromones." the other woman dismissed. "They're making me high. I'm a research scientist." she fluttered her eyelashes. "What do you do?"

"I'm generally used as a model." he smirked.

Tayuya dramatically fanned herself with her hand. "That's hot."

"You didn't tell me that!" Sakura stuttered, her eyes wide.

"I thought it was obvious when I said I do odd jobs for my sister."

"But…"

"And when I mentioned she's hired all my friends to be models as well." he shrugged, crossing his arms. "Hinata does work for Temari part-time, along with another friend of mine who does her work full-time."

"No. Way." Tayuya gasped. "Your sister is Temari, Temari of Menthe?"

Sakura had a very blank look on her heart-shaped face that he couldn't help but chuckle at. "Yes."

The rhubarb-haired newcomer also noticed her friend's blank look. "You don't know how famous she is?"

She slowly shook her head. "No."

"She's the biggest designer in the country. Her designs are so sought after! I don't even own anything from her. It's impossible. The wait lines are months long. Everything she has made is limited-edition. It doesn't come cheap either." she sighed. "I can't believe you have no idea who she really is, Sakura."

"Wow." she snuck a wonder-filled glance at her new heels.

"I guess since you're always cooped up with Sasuke you haven't been too in touch with the fashion world." she took a swig of coffee. "She and Sasuke are like lovebirds, did you know? One is almost never without the other. Weird how you have her without him right now."

"Tayuya!" she admonished, glaring daggers.

"Sorry, sorry."

He filed the snippet of information away in his head.

"Anyways, I have to run. See you later, Sakura. And nice meeting you, Gaara!"

After the rhubarb-haired woman left, he tossed their paper cups into the trash.

"So what do you study, Sakura?"

"I'm a medical student. I want to be a surgeon."

"Commendable."

She gave him an unsure look.

"Spit it out." he watched her, amused, as she struggled to find words.

"Did…did you always want to be a model?"

"I've wanted to be many things, but the work I choose I'm comfortable with." he said evasively.

"Like?"

"Classified information." He grinned at her pout.

"So you basically have no ambition."

"I wouldn't say that."

"So you don't want a steady job." she presumed.

"You misunderstand, Sakura. I have several steady jobs."

"I don't understand." she frowned. "I don't get how you can just go through life without attending a post secondary and have a fulfilling good life."

He laughed at her naiveté, his harsh decibel clashing with his light-hearted tones. "You need to attend a university or college to have a fulfilling life. Am I right to assume that this is what your parents told you?"

He saw her blush and she slowly nodded her head.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. Not everyone receives a chance to be shipped off into a university." He gave her the crooked smile he knew that always softened his words. "Not everyone wants to go to university either."

She bit her lip, clearly unsettled by his answer.

He eyed her lip abuse. Not a typical quirk of a girl with a fiancé. Sasuke should have put a stop to that long ago.

"Stop biting your lip or I'll do something about it." the playful words flowed out of his mouth before he could think better of it.

She looked up at him with her jaw open. "Excuse me?"

For a brief moment he wondered if he stepped over the line, but he watched as a faint rosy blush crept up her cheeks.

Despite the disbelief she wore on her face, she was flattered.

His cell phone rang, and he almost cursed out loud.

"Excuse me." he stood up, and stepped into the bathroom hallway to speak.

"Who is this?" he snapped.

"_Whoa, who put pepper in your hot sauce?" _the feminine voice viciously snapped back.

He sighed. "Sorry, Ino. What do you want?"

"_You should be very sorry, Gaara no Subaku."_

"What do you want, Ino? You're interrupting something." he growled.

He could just see her ears perk.

"_Are you on a date?"_

"What are you, my mother?"

"_No…I'm just curious."_

"Ino…"

"_Sorry, sorry. Just…uh…don't come over for a while, alright? Me and Kiba are having a fight…"_ she trailed off, her voice beginning to become wobbly with tears.

"Alright." he paused. "Call me if you need anything."

"_Thanks." _She hung up.

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and walked back to the table.

To his surprise, the pink-haired woman had disappeared, leaving a note in elegant, loopy cursive.

_Sorry I had to take off, but I have class in ten minutes!_

_-S_

He almost laughed out loud, Ino's troubles forgotten.

He ordered another Americano with two lime beignets as he sat back down, fingering the note.

His phone rang again, and he groaned at the caller ID.

"What did you do to Ino now, Kiba?"

* * *

><p>She knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but it was a white lie and he didn't need to know it since she was going home rather than going to school.<p>

What did he really mean by that, saying that not everyone wanted to go to university? She chewed her lip as she stood in the elevator of her apartment building. University is the way to go to have a successful good job, isn't it?

And that line he dropped about doing something about her lip-biting. What the hell did he mean by that? Did he mean…to kiss her or something?

She shook her head. Couldn't have meant that. This ring of mine should keep any man at bay, she told herself.

She opened door 432, tossed her bag and jacket down on the coffee table and sighed.

"Sakura?"

"Tenten?"

"Neji's here with me. We're in the kitchen."

She ran a hand through her short pink hair, and peeked in. "Hi, Neji."

"Sakura." he was delicately massaging her friend's shoulders. "Sasuke was looking for you."

"He called twice." Tenten said helpfully, closing her brown eyes.

"Thanks." she grabbed the cordless phone, and went to her room.

Sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, she dialled.

"_Hello?"_ a masculine voice anxiously spoke.

"Hi, Sasuke. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"_I've been trying to reach you all morning, Sakura. Where were you?"_

"I was at a coffee shop studying. I have a lab test soon."

"_I see."_ his voice took on a proud tone. _"Do well on the test, okay?"_

"Always." she fiddled with the edge of her bedspread.

"_Maybe you should get a cell phone so I don't have to call everyone to find out where you are."_

She laughed. "You're crazy for calling everyone, Sasuke. It wasn't like I was kidnapped."

"_I wanted to spend some time with you. Laze around. Help you study. Watch your lame TV shows." _

She immediately felt a twinge of guilt, but joked, "You're studying business and entrepreneurship, love, and I study medical science. You can't help me much. And my favourite programs are not lame! You and your sports shows are lame!"

"_Tch. Just because you don't understand the point of the game."_

"Remind me to never be a sports doctor."

"_Of course. Now, go back to studying. I'll come by tomorrow morning to take you to breakfast. When's your test?"_

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"_Perfect timing then. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

She let the phone slide from her hand as she flopped back onto her bed.

Sakura was apprehensive of what she should feel.

This was the first time she ever lied to Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Endorphin side effect<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just gonna crawl back to bed now… stupid cold. <strong>_

_**Reviews would be awesome.**_

_**:E hypheniated**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**this is: **chapter seven_

* * *

><p>"Fuck." he rolled over in his large bed, hissing at the pounding in his head.<p>

"Fuck is right." One of the lumps next to him wriggled. A mussed brown head popped out. "Sick night it was." he said groggily with a queasy smile.

"Don't remind me." a muffled third voice groaned from under the pillow. "Shut the sun off."

"Why the hell are we all in my bed?" the first man muttered.

"Because there's only one bed in here."

"I have two spare bedrooms, moron."

"…I have no idea." Two arms covered in blankets rose.

"Shut up, you two, my brain is going to crash-land into your fucking stomachs if you don't…" the third man with black hair shot out of the bed clutching his mouth.

"Don't blow cookies all over my bed or I'll kill you." the red-haired man rolled onto the floor with a painful bump.

"Haha, you fell outta bed."

"Shut your pie hole or I'll call Sai to puke all over you."

"Somebody call my name?"

"Yes." Kiba leapt up and ran into the recently vacated bathroom.

"I missed the toilet." Sai called out.

A loud clunk was heard. "Fuck!"

"Haha, you slipped in puke." Gaara gingerly rose, holding onto the wall for balance.

"Let's not play drinking games again." the black-haired artist laughed, leaning against the doorjamb.

Neither man answered, for the red-haired man shoved past him to throw up in the sink, causing Sai to laugh harder.

* * *

><p>The trio were later dressed in Gaara's clothes in the outdoor sunshine.<p>

"Thank Zeus for sunglasses." Kiba stomped out comfortably in his combat boots.

"Actually, I think you should thank Ray-Ban for yours." Sai scratched his ear. "Where are we going?"

"Breakfast." Gaara checked his cell phone.

The black-haired man stepped closer, unbeknownst to the third of their trio. "Don't do what I think you're gonna do. Ino will rip us apart because she can tell if Kiba went out to drink or not." he hissed. "And Karin told me that they were at her apartment last night having a girls' day."

"Fine." he rolled his eyes. "Let's not bring the cheerleader and the dog-boy back together even though we know it's for the greater good and delicious food."

"Food?" the combat-booted man's eyebrows rose. "What were you guys whispering about?"

"Here." Gaara dragged his friends into the nearest breakfast place he saw.

* * *

><p>To her delight, Sasuke took her to her favourite greasy spoon diner with the Elvis and Marilyn memorabilia all over the walls.<p>

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes, please."

"The tomato eggs Benedict."

"Very good." the waiter disappeared.

"Thanks for taking me here, Sasuke." she beamed. "I haven't been here in ages."

"I know." he said simply, taking her hand into his. "How was your studying?"

"Pretty good. I think I have it down pat. How are your classes?"

"Alright. Boring. I know everything."

"I see. How's your mom?"

"She's been better. She'll be discharged from the hospital soon. My dad's suing the other driver for hitting her."

"Whoa."

"He was speeding and ran a red light." He shrugged. "Dad wants-"

The glass door jangled open, and they automatically turned to look as a family of four walked in.

"Dad wants a mark on that guy's record." he continued quietly.

"Mm. Tell your mom that I hope she's feeling better."

"Will do."

"Excuse me." they looked up and allowed their plates to be set down. "Do you need any hot sauce, or maple syrup?"

"Yes please on the maple syrup."

They were about to dig in when the door jangled once again.

Ignoring it, Sakura began cutting her pancakes into bite-sized pieces.

However, Sasuke looked up, and tightened his grip on his fork and knife as he watched the three hungover men sit at the bar without giving anyone a glance.

"Here's your syrup."

"Thank you." she picked the small pitcher up and began to drown her pancakes.

* * *

><p>"Three large coffees, please – one with no milk and sugar, one with three sugars, and one with two creams and two sugars." Sai rattled off cheerfully to the eager waitress. "And a cheese omelette, two orders of steak and eggs, and two sides of bacon. Thank you!" he winked as the girl swooned.<p>

"I'll never get how you can be so freaking cheerful in the morning." Kiba muttered.

"Throwing up does wonders." Sai deadpanned.

The redhead just let his head rest in his arms with his eyes closed. "Tap me when the coffee comes."

"Of course." he scanned the patrons around the room. He caught the sight of the couple. "Why, Gaara, isn't that the girl and boy you spoke to back at Karin's two nights ago?"

He didn't bother to raise his head. "Really."

"By the window."

"Oh."

"Headache too strong?"

"That, and the boyfriend is a bit of a inquisitive prick."

"Ah." Sai gave another glance. "What a pity. He's well-built. Coffee's here, boys." he expertly took the three mismatching saucers from the waitress, and dished them out.

"Thank fucking god." Kiba took a thirsty sip and made a face. "Goddamn it, not enough sugar." he reached over to grab the sugar dispenser. "And gimme a bit of milk, Sai."

The artist carefully poured a quarter of his cream into his friend's cup.

Gaara took a gulp, and relished the liquid heat slide down his throat. He felt the headache slowly reside. Quirking his lips up, he took another swig.

* * *

><p>Sakura polished off her chocolate chip pancakes, leaving a sticky plate. She sighed happily.<p>

"You're still working on your Benedict, Sasuke?" she exclaimed in surprise. "You usually eat pretty fast…"

He looked up from his half-eaten remains. "Sorry love, I'm not really hungry today."

"Are you not feeling well?" she bit her lip, and reached a hand out to feel his forehead.

He allowed her to touch him, but he jerked away. "I'm fine. Not much of an appetite." he said gruffly.

Hurt by the unusually callous gesture, she turned away to look at the other diners.

She stared at the redheaded man sitting at the counter with two other men.

"I'll be right back." she stood up.

The Uchiha gave no sign that he heard her as he moodily pushed around a cube of tomato.

She strode over to the trio, and lightly tapped on the man on the left.

"Gaara?"

His elbow on the counter, he languorously swivelled around.

With his eyes half-lidded, he shot her a lazy smile. "What a beautiful sight to see after an exhausting night." he drawled.

She blushed a bright pink. "Um, thanks." she uttered.

"Won't you sit down with us?" the black-haired man next to him winked. "I'm Sai, by the way. You might remember me as the man that apologized to your table at Porcelain."

"I remember. I only came to say hello, and to apologize to Gaara for ditching him yesterday." she fiddled with her slightly frayed sweater sleeves.

"Apology accepted. No harm done." he dismissed as he held his cup up to his lips. "Kiba, the man on the end, called me right after."

"I see." she fell silent.

"You should scurry along to your boy toy over there. I think he's leaving." Sai pointed.

She whipped around to see the back of her fiancé striding out, violently yanking open the door with one tug.

"Sasuke!" she made to run after him. "Where are you-"

Gaara caught her arm. "I think you should let him cool off a bit. Stay with us and chat."

Sai watched their exchange with a mildly interested astute eye.

She stared helplessly into his jade-green eyes. "I can't. I don't even know what's wrong."

He let a knowing smirk cross his face, and let her go. "As you please." he declared disparagingly, turning his back to her to begin eating his breakfast. "For what's it worth, do go chase after him."

"It's not like you know what's wrong with him." she retorted as she began to make her way out.

"Ah, Sakura, that I do." he shrugged. "But if you'd like to subject yourself to his rather…infuriated state, do try to keep your calm."

She chewed her lip as she weighed her options.

On one hand, she didn't have to deal with Sasuke's mood, and she'd be able to attain information to patch things up easily.

On the other, it just looked uncaring but she would make it up to Sasuke if Gaara knew what he was talking about.

Cautiously she walked back and took a seat next to him.

"So what's wrong with my fiancé?"

He gave her the most furtive smile.

"Why, Sakura, it seems that he has a bit of a jealousy problem."

* * *

><p><em>And I'm not about to sit back and just keep rhyming one syllable<br>Naw_

* * *

><p><em>I've got 77 alerts and 33 favourites so far. Wow. Thank you so much to all of you who follow!<em>

_So please review, my lovelies. They fuel writing power. I know that there are readers out there, lurking, but it's really encouraging to receive reviews._

_:E hypheniated_


End file.
